Reunion
by little-borgia
Summary: Cosima invites Delphine to her high school reunion but fails to mention her ex girlfriend, will jealousy get the best of Delphine.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, Cosima was running late. Delphine would be here any minute and she was still in her bra and underwear. She wanted something sexy, but something that she could easily pull off. Since Delphine had arrived at Felix's door, things had been good between them. They had spent more night together than apart, and Cosima was addicted.

She couldn't tell if it was the new relationship or the new sexuality or just who she was, but Delphine was one of the only women who had been able to keep up with her. Their nights together consisted of waking up every so often, unable to wait another moment before touching each other.

She had seen Delphine at work earlier, wearing a sheer long sleeved shirt with a grey lace camisole underneath. Cosima wasn't stupid, she knew that Delphine hadn't worn a bra underneath. All day, that's all Cosima could focus on. Before she could pick an outfit, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Delphine in the same stunning blouse.

"You look-" Delphine stammered, her French accent thicker as she struggled to find the words. Her eyes widened as she took in every inch of Cosima in bra and panties.

"You brought dinner. Thai again?" Cosima smiled. Delphine loved Thai and ordered it every time Cosima left her pick dinner. Delphine nodded, still ogling the brunette. Cosima grabbed the bags, practically tossing them to the coffee table as she unbuttoned Delphine's pants.

"We can reheat it," Delphine panted, cupping Cosima's face and kissing her wildly. She had imagined this all day. She had been involved with men from work and she never had such a hunger for them. With Cosima it was different. She felt ravenous, always craving Cosima and never having enough.

Delphine lifted Cosima, letting the brunettes legs wrap around her waist as she carried her to the bed. She was yanking at Cosima's panties immediacy, desperate for her. The minute Delphine's hand slid into her panties, Cosima rocked against it, moaning loudly. Delphine smiled, knowing Cosima felt the same urgency. She was happy to be able to give Cosima that. "You are so wet," Delphine panted, closing her eyes. The harder Cosima rocked against her hand, the more Delphine felt on her hand.

Cosima kissed Delphine, giving her body full control. Within minutes, she moaned into Delphine's mouth and Delphine knew. "Feel better?" She smiled, grateful to be able to please her lover.

"What about you?" Cosima asked, hovering over Delphine, eager to even the score.

"Mon trésor," she whispered softly.

"You're the treasure," Cosima smiled.

"But you're sick. Why don't you rest just a few minutes," Delphine said softly. She didn't want Cosima to feel like she was being babied, but Cosima's health always came first, even when against Delphine's craving for release. "I picked up that soup you like."

"I could eat some of your Som Tam..."

"You are hungry enough? Cosima that's good! Save the soup for another day," Delphine whispered.

"For a sick day?" Cosima frowned. She hated being sick.

"I bought those banana pancakes you love so much," Delphine whispered. She wondered if Cosima memorized all the things she loved from the local Thai restaurant the way that she did.

As they moved to the living room, Delphine lifted a postcard. "une réunion d'anciens élèv?" She asked. "Your reunion of school?"

"High school, yeah."

"You're going?" Delphine asked casually.

"Thinking about it. I was bullied in high school. You know, being the smart one and the gay one..."

"If they are bad memories, don't revisit them," Delphine begged.

"I don't know. I kind of work the dreads-"

"Yes, you make them unbelievably sexy," Delphine smiled.

"And I nailed the cat eye..."

"You want to show them how incredible you are," Delphine smiled proudly.

"I do," Cosima realized, offering a nervous smile.

"You should go," Delphine whispered. Even if she wanted Cosima to stay with her, she knew it was good for her. She had every right to be proud of the woman she had turned into. And from her monitor perspective, Delphine wanted to give Cosima a break from being the sick one or the clone. She could go back to a time when she was just Cosima, just a girl. She wanted that for Cosima, even if it meant being apart.

"You're right," Cosima whispered, realizing she did want to go.

"Promise me," Delphine whispered. "You'll call me at least once a day so I know you're okay and you'll let me pack the vitamins and you'll take them. Please," she whispered.

"Del," Cosima smirked, straddling the blonde. "I won't call you."

"Oh," Delphine felt the sting of her words. "Maybe just a simple text. So I know you're safe..."

"You're going with me," Cosima kissed her, a simple kiss eliciting a moan from Delphine.

"You don't need a monitor everyday. I'll work around it..."

"I'm not asking as my monitor. I'm asking as the unbelievably fucking hot girlfriend that every last one of those jocks who teased me will want to be with and every last cheerleader will want to be."

Delphine clutched Cosima's ass, pulling her against her. "So you want me there to make them jealous?"

Cosima nodded, smiling mischievously.

"That is so hot," Delphine giggled, kissing Cosima wildly as her hands trailed the brunettes body.

"Delphine, your skin looks really good today!" Scott gushed the next day. He studied the French doctor, realizing how awkward he had sounded. "I'm sorry. That came out weird," he admitted. It was so strange to him to have work with Delphine. He had been Cosima's friend for years and her last girlfriend had only ever been Cosima's girlfriend. Not only did working with Delphine force him to think of her as her own person, she was the type of person he genuinely wanted to know.

"No, no, it's fine," Delphine smiled as she put on her white lab coat. "Thank you, Scotty. I don't know, I just feel-"

"Happy," he whispered. "You feel happy so you look happy."

She got her lip, blushing. "Cosima makes me very happy," she whispered as if it were a secret. "She invited me to her reunion," she said. Sometimes she had to force herself to open up to Scott. She liked him, but she felt like an outsider compared to how long he knew Cosima. It was hard for her sometimes, to love Cosima so much more than Scott and still have him know her much better.

"Oh wow. She talked about it?"

"Yeah, we talked all night," she blushed. It wasn't exactly true, but they had been awake most of the night and talking in between each round.

"I can't believe Cosima is actually going."

"She wanted to show them how amazing she is," Delphine whispered. "I love the idea, rubbing it in those bullies faces."

"Taylor is going to freak," Scott laughed.

"Taylor was one of the bullies?" Delphine asked, turning to look at him. "Cosima hadn't mentioned anyone by name."

"Taylor was Cosima's first girlfriend. She broke Cosima's heart," Scott said, glancing down. He couldn't look at Delphine. She tried to hide it, but underneath the exterior he saw the pain in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine bit her lip nervously. Even sitting across from her at the table, Cosima didn't notice. She hadn't mentioned the burnt edges of the chicken. Delphine wouldn't consider herself as amazing chef, but she never burnt dinner. Tonight, she was distracted.

She had convinced herself that Cosima would tell her about Taylor when she was ready. She had made Scott promise not to utter a word, wanting Cosima to bring it up on her own. Forcing an explanation wouldn't bring them closer, it would only cause hesitation for Cosima to confide in Scott.

"We'll just fly over there," Cosima announced.

"Our first red eye. That's oddly romantic," Delphine teased.

"Who's the cheeky one now?" Cosima whispered, making Delphine laughed. She stood, clearing the plates.

"Don't go," Cosima whined, clutching at Delphine's oversized cardigan.

"You're silly. I'm just cleaning up so we can relax." She reached a hand to scratch Cosima's dreadlocks.

"Did you tell Scott we'll be taking time out of work?"

"Time off," Cosima corrected. "And yes."

"Did they give you a schedule? What events they'll have?"

"Events? It's just a reunion."

"But it's a weekend. They wrote drinks and dinner and dancing..."

Cosima stood as Delphine started the dishwasher, putting her hands on the blonde's hips. "You don't have to plan it all, Del."

"I just want it to be perfect for you," Delphine whispered, embarrassed. "And I want you to have time to rest."

"None of them are to know I'm sick so stop treating me as if I am."

Delphine bit her lip nervously. It was hard for her not to worry.

"Come to bed," Cosima whispered, sensing the blonde's hesitation. Delphine nodded and followed.

"You don't have to worry about me with this," Cosima whispered, touching Delphine's cheek.

"It is my job to worry-" she stopped herself, sighing. "That's a poor choice of words-"

"No, it's accurate."

"I don't keep you safe because of the money," Delphine frowned. "I don't want another monitor to look at you or touch you or care for you when you're sick..."

"You are so jealous," Cosima realized, her eyes widened.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Ugh, it is so hot that I can't take it..." Cosima purred. "I can't wait to show you off and prove to those assholes how incredibly lucky I am."

"Cosima," Delphine chastised. "About that..."

Cosima sighed, knowing whatever she was about to say wouldn't be good.

"You know I'm the lucky one, right? When you left me... I ... I lost you before I even had you," Delphine explained. "Every single moment with you is ..." Delphine sighed, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses along her collarbone. "I'm so lucky for every moment with you, Cosima."

Cosima cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately. "When did you get so romantic?" She teased. Delphine blushed, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're the first woman I've ever been with," Delphine said. "I don't want to be just one of many."

"Hey, you're not one of many. Is that what you think?" Cosima asked, sitting up.

"I don't know."

"Del, come here..." she pulled the doctor's hips until Delphine was straddling her. "You'll never be just another girl," she whispered, kissing her.

Delphine gave in, accepting the touches and kisses. Deep down, all she had really wanted was honesty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you sneak extra vitamins into luggage?" Cosima asked, narrowing her gaze.

"I think the normal amount," Delphine lied.

"If my luggage is over the weight limit, you're paying," she scoffed.

"Deal," Delphine smiled, feeling victorious. She paced the apartment, inspecting everything. "And Alison will water my plants and grab the mail?"

"Yes," Cosima rolled her eyes. They had been through this a million times. She knew Delphine was focused and a planner, but they had never had a trip together so she hadn't realized how much. Delphine had been staying up to date on whether and flight changes. Cosima had shoved everything into her carry on only to have Delphine unpack it all. Delphine had folded their clothes perfectly, made sure their hygiene products were stored safely and the right size. She packed their clothes in the same suitcase, including things like towels and vitamins that Cosima never would have remembered.

She even packed Cosima's carry on full of vitamins, snacks, books and an iPad full of digital movies.

Cosima found herself wondering if Delphine would be the same as Alison if they had kids one day. The realization hit her hard. She had never considered wanting a family with anyone else, but she wanted Delphine to be a mother. And she wanted to be a mother, too.

"What are you doing?" Cosima asked.

"Packing a throw blanket. What if the flight is cold?" Delphine tugged at the hem of her dress. Even in flats, she was so much taller than Cosima.

"That's the only reason? Not a specific deal?" Cosima purred, stepping closer.

Because Delphine got anxious on flights, Cosima promised her that she'd find a way to ease her anxiety. Of course, Cosima knew Delphine would never sneak off to the bathroom, so she had a backup plan. She had convinced Delphine to wear a dress and take the window seat. The blanket sealed the deal as far as Cosima was concerned.

"We've got to go," Delphine whispered, carrying the luggage and the carry on.

"The flight doesn't leave for nearly two hours," Cosima groaned.

"Yes, but this is why you're late. You've to get through security and the baggage and the right gate..."

"Okay, okay. But I'm getting a soft pretzel when we get there," Cosima whispered, reaching for the bags.

"I'll carry the bags," Delphine smirked as she headed to the car.

They got through airport security with enough time to get Cosima a Mexican lunch, frozen yogurt and a soft pretzel to take on the train. "I don't know where you put it," Delphine laughed. "You and your sisters."

"I'm a medical mystery," Cosima smiled. She loved their inside jokes, knowing the none of the crowd would understand what she meant. No one except for Delphine.

"Do you want to switch seats?" Delphine asked, noticing the way that Cosima leaned over her to get a glimpse of the clouds.

"No, no."

"I don't mind the middle seat," Delphine tried.

Cosima let her hand slide under the throw blanket, gently squeezing Delphine's thigh. "Trust me," she purred, her fingertips brushing the thin fabric of her panties.

"I should have known," Delphine pretended to scold, but Cosima felt the blondes body shift, opening herself up for the brunette.

"Baby, why don't you put your head on my shoulder, hmm? We'll watch a movie," Cosima whispered in case anyone was listening to them.

The plan was more successful than Cosima had hoped. The position made Delphine's already quiet moans practically secrets. She let out a small puff of a moan sporadically, something only Cosima could hear. The excitement of being in public combined with Cosima's handiwork sent Delphine over the edge in a matter of minutes.

Cosima didn't remove her hand right away. She loved the feel of Delphine's body as it struggled to regain its composure and eventually as she fell asleep, her head on Cosima's shoulder.

By the time they arrived and got settled into their hotel, it was time for the happy hour.

"I checked, you can have a few drinks and it won't interfere with your medication," Delphine whispered in the elevator.

"I don't need a babysitter, Del."

"No, of course. I was trying to say to enjoy the evening," Delphine's lip formed a tight, straight line. Cosima and her had been getting along so well up until they had walked past the sign for the reunion. If Delphine believed in signs or omens, she would have been worried.

"Cosima Neihaus!" A voice called. It was a man wearing suspenders and a 70's perm.

"Brett, hey!"

"It's been so long! Dreads, pretty cool," he laughed, making the rock and roll sign with one hand. Delphine giggled politely, but inside she was laughing at him; not with him. Even at the same age, he acted like a stepfather trying desperately to look cool in front of his teenage stepdaughter.

"Not for me, still in school. PhD..."

"Not surprised." His attention turned to Delphine, who's deep purple dress made her hazel eyes pop.

"Brett, this is Delphine, my girlfriend."

Delphine shook his hand, pretending not to notice that his hand was sweaty and his handshake felt like a dead fish. "Enchantee, Brett." she smiled politely.

"Wow. She's just about as pretty as Taylor," he chuckled. "Wait til you see her."

"Taylor must be a friend?" She tried to gather information.

"Yeah. We lost touch long ago," Cosima said quickly, shooting Brett a glance she may have missed if she didn't know the truth.

"Shame. I really thought you and her would have stayed in touch all this time," he added. "Oh! Over there!"

Across the room, a tall and slender woman stood at the bar. She had ebony curls and dark brown eyes with red lips. Delphine felt a knot at her stomach. She knew that this was Taylor.

"She's a model now. Signed with some agency," he continued.

"Of course," Delphine couldn't resist. "Such a beautiful woman would have to be a model."

"I'm going to go say hi, get a drink," Cosima whispered. Delphine smiled at the man, preparing to leave with Cosima. "Delphine, why don't you stay here? It'll only take a minute and Brett's got so many stories he could tell you."

Delphine smiled falsely, but Cosima was gone before she even had a chance to reply. Brett's voice faded out as she watched Cosima from across the bar, blushing and talking to Taylor. She stood helpless, watching Cosima look at Taylor the way she once looked at Delphine.


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly an hour of making small talk with Brett, Delphine excused herself. Taylor and Cosima were practically tumbling over one another in laughter. Delphine felt a knot in her throat as she watched Cosima place a hand on Taylor's arm and Taylor placed her hand over Cosima's.

It was enough, Delphine couldn't handle it anymore. She knew Cosima deserved to have a chance at a normal life, and these people represented a time before Cosima was self aware. Being surrounded by these classmates made Cosima feel like she wasn't a clone, she was just a girl. Delphine knew better than to say or do anything to pull Cosima out of that fantasy.

Instead, she found her way to the secondary bar. She needed a drink but didn't want to be anywhere near Cosima or her ex lover.

"A gin on the rocks. A double!" She said dryly to the bartender.

"A double? High school must have been tough," a deep voice purred. She turned to find a muscular man with dark hair and blue eyes. Before Cosima, this man would have been Delphine's type. Her eyes widened, taking him in. "I'm Mark Grayson, but I'm sure you knew that," he bragged.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked playfully.

"I was Prom king. Captain of the football team," he winked. "I saw you talking to Cosima Niehaus."

"Awfully observant for a stranger."

"I notice beautiful women," he purred.

"Ah. Well, Miss Niehaus is very beautiful. And accomplished as well..."

"You're funny," he smiled. "What is your name?"

"Delphine!" Cosima cried, rushing to her side. "It's late. Are you ready?"

Delphine downed the alcohol, nodding to Cosima.

"Goodnight, Mark," she whispered sensually. Her tone wasn't entirely flirtatious but she knew it was enough to entice Cosima.

"What were you doing?" Cosima asked in the elevator.

"Talking. That guy said hello."

"That guy made my life a living hell!" Cosima's voice was on the edge of being raised as she struggled to keep her cool.

"I didn't know," Delphine whispered softly, glancing down.

"No, I should have told you," Cosima whispered. "I don't like to think of them, that's all."

"Is there anything else that you aren't telling me?"

"There were other bullies. I'll point them out. Don't worry," Cosima lied.

"How was talking to Taylor?"

"Good. I didn't realize how much I missed her," Cosima smiled. "You were right. If it weren't for you, I never would have gone to the reunion. I owe this reconnection to you."

When Cosima turned, Delphine closed her eyes, refusing to let her eyes tear up. Cosima had lied to her out in the open and left Delphine feeling as if this entire thing were her fault.

By the time they got back to their room, Delphine had gone through every scenario, searching for a way to reconnect with Cosima.

When Cosima went into the bathroom to remove her earrings, Delphine moved behind her, grabbing her waist and kissing her neck.

"It's late," Cosima whispered.

"I need you," Delphine moaned, her hand massaging the back of Cosima's thigh, desperately trying to get to her. "I just need to feel you," she whispered.

"Baby," Cosima turned, facing Delphine. "How about a rain check, please? I'm so jet lagged and exhausted. You wanted me to try and rest when I could, right?"

Delphine made a deep exhale. "Yes, if you're feeling fatigued you should sleep," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

Cosima kissed her cheek, "You looked really beautiful tonight," she whispered. "Night, Del."

And just like that, Cosima was gone. Delphine shut the bathroom door. She refused to let herself cry. Instead, she used her makeup remover wipes to clean her face. The abrasion felt so good that she kept scrubbing, her mind playing every last moment of the evening. She didn't even notice her face growing redder and redder. She was too lost in her own pain to notice the way it was already effecting her.


	5. Chapter 5

Delphine reached an arm around in her sleep. That was her morning routine. Cosima was always the one to sleep in. When Delphine began to stir, she'd reach for Cosima, closing the space between them and cuddling as she fell back asleep for another hour or so. But today, there was nothing but space.

Delphine lifted her head, her messy bun falling to one side as she craned her neck to look to the bathroom.

"Cosima?" She yawned, still not entirely awake. She jumped out of bed, checking for Cosima. The hotel room was empty. Silent. Delphine glanced out the window, spotting their car. She assumed Cosima was just buying coffee and a croissant. She smiled, thinking how thoughtful Cosima was to let her sleep.

She took a quick shower and changed to a thin pleated skirt and a ballet wrap top. She wore flats, still feeling rushed. Still, she was excited for Cosima to see her. She had bought the outfit a few weeks ago and hadn't had a change to wear it, so it would be the first time Cosima saw it on her.

She grabbed her flats and purse, making sure to grab the spare key card. She hoped she could find Cosima downstairs at the cafe. Even if it was rushed, they could sit down there and enjoy a slice of normalcy.

"Delphine, right? You left so quickly," Mark said when she entered the cafe. She glanced around, expecting Cosima. But the brunette wasn't there. "Wow, you look beautiful," he said softly.

"I'm looking for Cosima," she whispered, smiling politely as she turned to leave.

She was halfway down the hall when he grabbed her arm. "You deserve better than Cosima," he said softly.

"You don't know me. And you don't know her."

"I'm trying to help-" Mark started. Already annoyed, his words sent Delphine over the edge. She pressed him against the wall, her knee digging into his crotch until he groaned.

"You're nothing but a bully. You bullied her in high school and all you're trying to do is torment her. What kind of small, pathetic excuse for a man are you?" She hissed, her eyes darkening in anger. "I don't ever want Cosima's name to come across your lips. Are we understood?" Mark nodded weakly, a small whimper slipping out.

Delphine released him, taking a deep exhale as she fixed the bow on her wrap top.

"Check the dining room. I tried to tell you," he whispered as he scurried off, too afraid of her reaction.

Delphine wanted to ignore his words, but she couldn't. She followed down to the dining hall, even though she knew Cosima. They were a couple, Cosima wouldn't have left her behind. And yet, she did.

There, in the center of the room, Cosima sat at a circular table. Her hands were flapping as she smiled, obviously in the middle of telling a story. Delphine didn't need to see her face. She saw those perfect, bouncy curls and knew it was Taylor.

Delphine remained frozen, watching Cosima as the tears build higher and higher, a wall of water building against her pupils. She tried to blink them away, glancing down at her outfit. No. Cosima did not get to see her outfit. Cosima did not get to see her. And for the first time, Delphine didn't want to see Cosima.

Delphine headed back upstairs, managing to keep it together for the benefit of the elderly lady who shared the elevator. But inside the room, the tears were unstoppable. She grabbed her suitcase, throwing items inside. She paced the room, picking items. She was crying so hard that she had to focus on each item, thinking if it was hers or Cosima's. One of the things she had loved most was the few times they had shared clothes. Now, it was a hindrance, making her wonder who had packed certain camisoles or boots.

She was in the bathroom packing when Cosima came in. Delphine took a deep breath, knowing a fight was imminent.

"Just ask housekeeping not to clean if you're so worried about someone stealing stuff."

"I'm not worried," Delphine said, tossing a handful of beauty products into the suitcase.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. I'm going home."

"Delphine, cut the crap. This is not how you pack," she pointed to the suitcases. She was right. Delphine was organized and this suitcase was a mess. A chaotic escape plan.

That was what Delphine was good at, escaping. Leaving before things got to serious. Cosima was the first person who Delphine didn't feel the urge to run from. In fact, after their first breakup, Delphine had tracked her to Felix's house. She hadn't wanted Leekie or Dyad to come between them. She didn't want to give someone else the power to pull them apart. She returned and fought for Cosima and was rewarded with Cosima's honesty about her illness. It gave Delphine a new battle to fight, and she did. She stopped at nothing to cure her. Again, she refused to let an illness pull them apart. But now, Cosima was more than willing to let Taylor pull them apart. The thought made Delphine nauseous.

"Delphine? Answer me!" Cosima raised her voice.

"I've already told you!" Delphine yelled. She glanced up but the minute she locked eyes with Cosima a fresh batch of tears fell uncontrollably.

"What? Did something happen back home?" Cosima rushed to her side.

"Non. It is happening here," she said, brushing past Cosima and riffling through the packed swimsuits.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is this temper tantrum because I didn't have sex with you last night? Jesus!"

"Of course. Because I'm so desperate for someone to touch me. Is that it?" Delphine snapped, her irritation spreading. "It's because of you, Cosima. I don't want to be around you. Not right now. Maybe..."

"Don't say something you don't mean," Cosima warned.

"Why? If I walk out the door we're over? Is that what you're implying?" Delphine glared at the brunette. "That's what you want, isn't it? You can say I left you and then feel no guilt over what you're doing?"

"And what am I doing?" Cosima fired back. Delphine shook her head, a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"Cosima, you left me all night last night to talk to Taylor. You touched her arm and looked at her the way you always looked at me. You were uninterested last night. You didn't want sex. You didn't want a kiss. I can live with that for a night or so," she shrugged. "But you didn't even talk to me. You didn't hold me. And I woke up alone. I went downstairs to find you..." her words got choked up and a few sobs escaped. "You left me alone to have breakfast with Taylor."

"I'm just catching up with an old friend! I can't believe you're getting all overly sensitive about this!" Cosima yelled, her raised voice making Delphine flinch.

"She's not your friend," Delphine whispered. "Scott told me before we even left. You lied this entire time. She's your ex-girlfriend, Cosima." She cried, turning her back and covering her face. She didn't want to see the power that Cosima had over her, but she couldn't deny that her heart was breaking.

"Delphine," Cosima sighed. "It's not like that..." she moved to the blonde, but Delphine recoiled.

"Don't touch me," Delphine sobbed, kneeling down against the wall. She buried her face against her knees. The more she tried to silence her tears the more they came in bursts of sobs.

"Delphine, please. Look at me," Cosima whispered, physically moving her arms to expose her face. It broke Cosima's heart to see Delphine this way. The tip of her nose was pink and would have been adorable if it weren't for her red eyes and the wisps of blonde curls sticking to her damp cheeks. Her long eyelashes were clumped and matted with tears when she finally glanced at Cosima. "I didn't tell you because it isn't worth getting into. She's a stranger to me," Cosima explained.

"She didn't seem like a stranger. You seemed quite cozy," Delphine scoffed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Cosima whispered. "But you can't leave."

"Give me one reason why I can't?"

"Um, romantic reason? We're in love. And you do love me. And I love you. And if that isn't enough..."

"If love isn't enough?" Delphine asked.

"I could call airport security and get you blacklisted in the time it would take to hail a cab."

"Cosima!"

"I'm serious. A few weeks and you couldn't fly. In the meantime, it would be just us driving cross country."

"You're a terrible driver."

"Exactly. You'd be miserable."

"So I'm your prisoner?" Delphine scoffed dryly.

"A prisoner of love," Cosima smiled, but knew Delphine was in no mood for jokes. "Joking aside, Del, just stay. I want you to stay. Isn't that a good enough reason? I need you to stay."

Delphine sighed. She wanted to leave, but she had made a promise to protect and love all of the sisters. Her job, her personal life all revolved around this one girl. She wiped her tears, knowing she couldn't just walk away. Not yet. And although she was a skeptic, she wanted to believe Cosima. Even now, she wanted Cosima to look at her the way she had looked at Taylor. She bit her lip, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Cosima asked, worried. Delphine ignored her, untying her ballet top and unzipping her skirt, letting the fabrics pool at her feet. She stepped out of her flats as she unhooked her bra. "Delphine?" Cosima called. Delphine slid her lace panties off but walked past Cosima. She didn't want to get dressed, but she knew a part of her plan was to leave Cosima wanting more. And if she wasn't easy, she'd end up having sex.

She moved away, stepping into her black bikini. The bikini had originally been Cosima's so it was a little smaller on Delphine's tall frame. She had borrowed it at the Dyad company pool and Cosima had been so aroused that Delphine never gave it back. "I'm going to the pool," Delphine whispered, wiping a finger under an eye to gather any stray tears.

"Do you need company?" Cosima asked, unable to hide the desire in her tone.

"I know you're busy with the reunion. This way, you have your freedom and you get me to stay in the hotel," Delphine smiled. "au revoir, Cosima!" She offered a wink as she grabbed her towel and keycard, leaving Cosima alone in the hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Delphine approached the pool, Mark was already there. He subtly lifted a hand as if surrendering.

"Mark, I owe you an apology," Delphine whispered. "I lost my temper. I had..."

"A lot going on with Cosima?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she lowered her head, embarrassed by her behavior.

"Hey, we've all been there," he smiled. "And cards on the table, it wasn't all that bad. You are a beautiful woman..." he used the moment to stare her up and down. "And where is Cosima?" He asked casually.

"Either headed down here or with Taylor," she scoffed.

"Wow, she's an idiot. I'm sorry. You're beautiful and so in love with her. And, Taylor destroyed her in high school."

"You know about them?" She realized. "Do you want to get in the pool with me? We could talk."

Mark's face turned red and he nodded, overly eager to be around her. Cosima came down to the pool just in time to catch Delphine's tiny sway as she got into the water, smiling and laughing with Mark.

Cosima knew what Delphine was doing, but she was too emotional to think logically. All it took was one text and Taylor was at the pool, wearing a red bikini that caught Cosima's attention almost as much as Delphine's black one.

From across the pool, Cosima and Delphine stared at each other, both hurt and angry. Still, neither made any attempt to fix the situation.

"So what did Taylor do to Cosima? In high school?" Delphine asked softly.

"She outed her."

Delphine glanced over her shoulder. How could someone as sensitive and emotional as Cosima keep trying with someone like that? What did Cosima see in her?

"They were friends and I guess stuff happened," Mark shrugged. "I think Cosima thought it was love..."

"Sounds like my Cosima," Delphine smiled softly.

"But Taylor was prom queen and head cheerleader and popular. She told the entire school Cosima was a lesbian and that she was obsessed with her. A lot of the things that happened were a misguided attempt to protect Taylor."

"She manipulated everyone," Delphine realized. "Poor Cosima."

"I was hoping to apologize to her, but she hadn't been away from Taylor for more than a few seconds."

"Tell me about it," Delphine scoffed. When she glanced over, Cosima was headed over.

Although they were still in a fight, Delphine excused herself to get out and meet Cosima rather than make her approach Mark after he had bullied her. She smiled, assuming Cosima had enough of these games and was ready to focus on her.

"Where did you put the sunscreen?" Cosima whispered.

"Cosima, you didn't put on sunscreen back in the room?" Delphine whispered, gently brushing the ties of her purple bikini, searching for sunburn. "We'll get it and we'll pick up aloe..."

"It isn't for me," Cosima whispered, suddenly realizing what she was asking. Delphine stopped, letting a deep exhale slip out. "Taylor needs sunscreen," she smiled, wound. "I just thought you could be a doctor for five minutes and help her."

"Of course," Delphine smiled, leaning past Cosima to smile at Taylor.

"You have all those little bottles. I wouldn't know which is which," Cosima muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll go get it," she whispered softly. She motioned to Mark that she'd be right back and headed into the hotel.

She bit her lip, refusing to cry over this. Crying wouldn't solve anything. Suddenly, the situation angered Delphine.

As she sorted the travel sized bottles, she realized all the labels were peeling off due to the steam from the shower. She held the sunscreen in one hand and the sun lotion in the other, contemplating her decision. She quickly switched the labels and headed out.

She felt guilty about her decision as she headed back down. She knew that Taylor's perfect skin would burn, but it wasn't her job to keep Taylor safe. After all, she was a model. When she handed over the bottle, she almost renagged and then Taylor opened her mouth. "Cosima, you'll put sunscreen on my back?" She whined. Cosima nodded, already pouring the contents into her hand. Delphine scoffed and stormed off, returning to Mark in the pool.

After almost two hours, Delphine was ready to go back upstairs. She was tired and hungry and watching Cosima and Taylor gossip while laying out on lawn chairs had only left her feeling empty.

"But I'll see you at dinner?" Mark asked.

"Of course. Maybe at the bar first," she smiled. "See you later, Mark."

Delphine walked off, making a point to walk past Cosima and Taylor.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cosima called.

"The room." Delphine said dryly.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. My skin just feels on fire." Taylor called.

"Cosima mentioned you travel. Perhaps you aren't used to the location," Delphine said dryly. "You know, being around something so hot, it's easy to get burnt."

"Oh my God, Tay! You're so burnt!" Cosima gasped, suddenly noticing.

"What?" Taylor shrieked. "I have to go!" She grabbed her items and scurried into the lobby as if those seconds would make her burn worse.

In the elevator, Cosima turned to Delphine. "Were you trying to make me jealous? With Mark?"

"I was trying to enjoy myself," Delphine said without looking at her. "You've been doing the same."

"So that's it? It's just an open vacation kind of situation?" Cosima blurted.

"I hadn't considered having sex with Mark, but obviously you have. Don't let me stop you," Delphine snapped, flicking a tear away. She was not going to let Cosima see her cry over this.

"She's just a friend," Cosima repeated.

"I see how friendly you are," Delphine sighed, her wide eyes focused on the elevator buttons, watching as they approached each floor.

"You know, I owe you a rain check," Cosima purred, closing the void between them. "And you looked so sexy in the pool..."

"Not sexy enough for you to join me. People probably think you and Taylor are together and that I'm Mark's wife."

"Mail order brides aren't that hot. And they aren't doctors," Cosima chuckled.

"But nothing about you and Taylor," Delphine smiled as they reached their floor. Cosima followed her rapid pace. She knew something had to change but she didn't know what to do.

"I don't like this," she finally whispered inside the hotel room.

"Neither do I," Delphine said softly, finally looking at Cosima, but only for a moment. "I should shower," she whispered, glancing down. She didn't know if it made her feel better or worse when Cosima didn't join her. Things had been so much easier back home, when they searched for a few moments to pretend to be an average couple. Suddenly, when they had a chance, everything felt like it was hanging on by a thread. Did they only work when they had the odds against them? Did they need Dyad and clones and drama in order to be happy? Would they ever just be a normal couple?

Delphine stepped out of the shower, tossing the shampoo bottles back into their bag without giving it much thought.

"I'm taking a shower," Cosima called as Delphine began getting dressed. Delphine said nothing, the solo shower now feeling like a jab towards her. She pushed a few hangers across the hotel closet, unsure what she wanted to wear. She settled on a brown suede skirt and a white lace top. It was both sweet and sexy and at the moment, she wasn't sure which one Cosima would go for.

"When I grabbed the shampoo I grabbed this," Cosima called, startling Delphine from the doorway.

"Okay?" Delphine shrugged.

"It was only when I put it in my hair that I realized it was sunscreen."

"It'll wash out, Cosima."

"Taylor never returned the sunscreen. So what did you give her?"

"I gave her sun lotion!"

"Sunscreen or sun lotion?" Cosima stepped closer. "Do you even know the difference?" She snarled.

"Hey!" Delphine raised her voice, something she rarely did. "Do not blame my English. I can speak and understand English. How much French have you learned? None," she snapped. Cosima knew that Delphine had insecurities on her English. She worked hard, constantly trying to understand nicknames, acronyms and slang.

"She got burnt!" Cosima cried.

"She got a sunburn. It is not fatal. And for a model, she should protect her skin. She shouldn't need MY girlfriend to do it for her!" Delphine said the word "my" so hard that Cosima flinched. "So no, I don't feel bad for her."

"Wow. You're unbelievable," Cosima scoffed. "You're a doctor, Delphine."

"In my medical opinion she'll put aloe and she'll get over it. But I'm also your monitor and your girlfriend."

"Are you?" Cosima raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm not so sure."

"And I'm unbelievable?" Delphine snapped, stepping into her flats. "I'm leaving."

"The flight back home again?" Cosima sighed.

"No. Mark invited me to dinner. And drinks. And since you're not sure if we're even a couple, I'm going."

"Delphine, you aren't going out with Mark," Cosima sighed. Delphine grabbed her items, shoving them in her clutch without another word. And just like that, the blonde was gone.

Cosima flopped on the bed, crying immediately. She didn't know why she waited to join her at the pool. And she knew Delphine hadn't invited Mark, so inviting Taylor was an intentional move to hurt Delphine. Why didn't she just get in the water? They could have been in each other's arms, rubbing up against each other under the water. It wasn't like she hadn't fantasized of sliding her hand under Delphine's bikini bottoms, forcing her to stay quiet in front of such a large crowd. But she hadn't done that. And she should have pinned Delphine to the wall and kissed her until the blonde was too weak to leave her side.

More than anything, she never should have mentioned not knowing if they were even a couple anymore. She didn't blame Delphine for joining Mark for dinner over her. Cosima knew deep down that if it were the other way around, she probably would have slept with Taylor just to spite Delphine.

Cosima clutched her pillow, crying harder. Even if she made it downstairs, even if she apologized it wasn't guaranteed. Cosima had pushed Delphine away many times in their past but for the first time, she knew she had pushed Delphine too far.


	7. Chapter 7

Cosima had finally calmed down enough to start getting ready when her phone rang. When she saw Delphine's name flash across the screen, she raced to answer it.

"Delphine? Baby where are you?" she cried, her voice shaking.

"Cosima? It's Mark..."

"Mark? Where is Delphine? Why do you have her phone?" She demanded.

"She's just in the bathroom. Look, I'm not the guy I was in high school. I'm trying to make amends-"

"Mark I don't have time!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Mark finally raised his voice. "You've got to get down here."

"What's wrong with Delphine?" She asked softly, sensing his hesitation.

"She was so upset, crying and saying you two broke up. She said I could kiss her if I wanted, but I know she loves you. It's obvious-"

"It isn't obvious that I love her?"

Cosima's question was received with silence. It hurt her more than she could have prepared for. From an outsiders perspective, Delphine's love was one sided.

"I tried to distract her, buy her a drink. But she's had a few and ..."

"And she's relentless when she's drunk," Cosima whispered. "Just tell me where she is."

When Cosima got to the hotels second bar, she immediately spotted her. It was hard not to. She was dancing with Mark, her tiny body swaying perfectly. Cosima couldn't help but stop and watch. The light hit her porcelain skin perfectly and those perfect golden curls seemed to bounce to the rhythm. She had never heard the song before, but watching Delphine dance to it, she felt like it was her favorite song now.

She watched the way Delphine avoided touching Mark, but when he touched her, even the simplest touches, she closed her eyes and breathed in the moment. Cosima was realizing that was all Delphine had wanted. Just to be touched, even in the simplest of ways. To feel connected to someone. Cosima sighed. There was no way in hell she was going to let Delphine connect with anyone else.

"Have you heard what I said?" Delphine whispered, leaning in towards Mark.

"No... I heard..."

"You can kiss me if you want," Delphine purred.

"What do you want?" Mark asked, glancing behind her to Cosima.

"I want to be kissed," Delphine whispered sadly.

Cosima spun her around, kissing the blonde wildly. She pressed Delphine's body against her own, her tongue pushing through until it met Delphine's.

"Cosima," she breathed, her entire focus on Cosima.

When she pulled away, Cosima saw her, just for a moment. The old Delphine. She saw her in the way her hazel eyes opened slowly and she smiled sweetly, her cheeks pink.

And then, like a curse, the memories came flooding back. Cosima watched the sadness creep into her eyes as they filled with tears. She saw the way the smile faded until her lip began to quiver.

"Excuse me," Delphine whispered, glancing back towards Mark without actually meeting his gaze.

By the time Cosima spun around, Delphine was already into the hotel lobby. Cosima raced to catch her, rushing to the elevators. With the doors closing, Cosima threw her arm between them, stopping them at the last second. The move made Delphine gasp.

"What if the doors had broken your arms?" She cried.

"Then you'd know what I'm willing to do for you."

"Cosima, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Just you. I just want you, baby."

"No, you don't," Delphine whispered, her voice shaking.

As Cosima approached, Delphine backed away. Still, Cosima wasn't giving up so easily. In the small elevator, it didn't take long for Delphine to back herself into the corner. Her eyes widened as she realized she was trapped. Cosima made sure to stand so she blocked both of Delphine's exit paths, closing the void between them. She cupped Delphine's face, trying to ignore the fact that Delphine glanced down, unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Cosima whispered.

"Cosima..." her words were cut off by Cosima's kiss, gentle at first but desperate and urgent. She didn't break the kiss, even when Delphine moaned. Instead, she inhaled the soft moan, letting her hands get lost in Delphine's golden curls.

"This is all you wanted, isn't it?" Cosima asked, pulling away and giving Delphine a quick kiss.

"I wanted you to have a normal life, even for a little. And it worked. You're health is much better..."

"Delphine-"

"No, it's the truth. On Monday, I'm going to talk to Leekie. I'm going to recommend Taylor."

"Recommend her for what?" Cosima demanded.

"Your monitor."

"I don't want Taylor to be my monitor!" Cosima snapped.

"If not Taylor, it'll be Scott. The choice is yours."

"You are my monitor!" Cosima raised her voice.

"And in two weeks, I won't be," Delphine said sadly.

"What are you saying?"

"Come Monday, I'm telling Leekie that I resign. I can't be your monitor and-"

"No! I need you! You're ... you're a doctor..." Cosima pressed her hand to her forehead the way she always did when she was overwhelmed. This couldn't be happening.

"Cosima, no other monitor is a doctor. And I can't be around you and her," she flicked a stray tear as she stepped out of the elevator, trying to hurry to the hotel room.

"There is no Taylor and me. It's just you and I. Just us," Cosima pleaded as they slipped into the hotel room.

"There is no us, Cosima. You've made that abundantly clear."

Cosima pushed Delphine to the bed, studying the blonde. "I can change your mind."

"With sex? Great plan," Delphine quipped, hating the way her breathing was already erratic. Her heart was shattered, but her other body parts were on edge, trying to pull themselves to Cosima.

"I know your body," Cosima whispered, lifting the shirt off of Delphine. She unzipped her skirt, smiling when the blonde lifted her hips, letting the brunette undress her. Cosima ran her hand down the blonde's side, watching as Delphine's back arched instinctively. She lowered her head, kissing Delphine's thigh. Delphine's legs instantly parted.

"And your body responds to my touch," she purred.

"I'm drunk. My body would respond to a cucumber," Delphine fired back. They both knew it was a lie, but she didn't want Cosima to know she had so much power.

"Just let me focus on you tonight," Cosima purred.


	8. Chapter 8

Cosima kissed Delphine's bare stomach. The blonde bit her lip, silencing her moan until only a soft puff came out. Cosima stopped, leaning forward to glance at Delphine. "I'm not stupid. I know sex isn't going to stop you from being mad at me..."

"I'm not mad," Delphine whispered. "You broke my heart."

"I didn't mean it, Delphine! But what I'm trying to say... I know how you are when you're drunk..."

"And how am I?"

"Insatiable. And horny." Cosima raised an eyebrow. She knew that Delphine hated that word. Sure enough, Delphine's cheeks reddened. "Just, let me give you this tonight. Please?"

"Because you don't want someone else to?" She pushed, her eyes flickering angrily.

"Yeah. I would regret it if I slept with anyone else and I know you would, too."

Delphine glanced down, unable to look at Cosima. It was true, even drunk she knew that she would regret it. A part of her was grateful that Mark had refused to kiss her otherwise she'd probably be torn up over that.

"You still hurt me," Delphine said softly, sniffling.

"I didn't mean it. I was an asshole. I was like, scum of the earth asshole." Cosima kissed Delphine softly, letting her tongue absorb the alcohol that remained in her mouth. She wished she could take all the alcohol from her system because she knew every last drop was meant to numb her pain.

"Just let me take care of you, just tonight."

"You really want to sleep with me," Delphine smiled, her laughter that pitch that Cosima had only encountered when the blonde was wasted. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was that Mark had been a good friend to Delphine. And a good friend to her.

"I really just want to be around you. I want to hold you tonight and bring you aspirin in the morning. I want to hold your hair back if you vomit."

"And do you say that to all the girls?" Delphine laughed. She had so much alcohol that she couldn't even tell if she was angry or amused anymore.

"What we have doesn't compare to anyone else," Cosima whispered. Even as angry as she was, Delphine couldn't resist a soft smile, rewarding Cosima for her answer. Cosima leaned in, her body hovering over Delphine's. Delphine lifted her head, capturing Cosima into a kiss as she pulled her body down, moaning when Cosima's body was pressed against hers.

Cosima pushed her leg between Delphine's, rubbing it as Delphine moaned into Cosima's mouth. Cosima kissed down Delphine's neck, knowing the effect it had on the blonde. Still, she let her kisses wander lower, her tongue running down Delphine's flat stomach.

"Cosima," she moaned, arching her back. Between the way Cosima's kisses traveled and the alcohol, Delphine felt like she was in a dream. She felt Cosima's mouth, licking and sucking her most sensitive spots. But when Cosima added her fingers, pushing in and out of her, Delphine couldn't control it anymore. She closed her eyes, letting herself slip into ecstasy. The brunette didn't stop until she felt Delphine clenching around her. "I love you," Delphine panted, unable to stop the words from slipping out.

Cosima kissed her, a wave of relief washing over her. She had been so worried that Delphine would view this as sex. It wasn't the entire solution, but she knew deep down, Delphine wasn't ready to give up on them either. "Stay with me tonight. Let me hold you all night," Cosima begged, kissing Delphine's neck.

"No clothes," Delphine yawned, already half asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Delphine's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding and the room was quiet, but so quiet it only magnified her hangover. When she lifted her head, she sighed. Alone. Again.

Delphine stormed out of bed, already on a war path. She didn't even hear the door open softly.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Cosima whispered.

"Don't you-" Delphine started, but stopped when she spun around. "What is this?" She demanded.

"A croissant. Coffee, black. Just like you like it when you're hungover. Some orange juice and some aspirin. I had to make a few stops, so it took a little longer," she whispered.

"You weren't with Taylor?"

"No, I thought you'd want to skip brunch and avoid her," Cosima admitted. "I was taking care of you."

"Why don't we go to the brunch," Delphine smiled softly.

"Your hangover-"

"I'm suddenly feeling better," she smiled as she began getting dressed.

As the duo got in the elevator, Cosima brushed up against the taller woman. "I know you're still mad," Cosima started, "but do you still love me?"

Delphine used two fingers to motion a tiny bit.

"That's encouraging," Cosima smiled, remembering the tiny sliver she had after the first kiss with Delphine. If there was a small chance, she could win her over.

The minute they got to the dining room, Taylor practically dragged Cosima out to the patio to talk. Delphine shot Cosima a playful glance, but let them go. It gave her a chance to approach Mark.

"Mark," she sighed. "I am so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," Mark whispered. "You were a great dance partner."

"It was very noble of you to reject me," she said softly. "I'm sorry I made a fool of myself."

"Speaking of fools," he motioned to the balcony. "Is that still..."

"I trust her," Delphine whispered, watching Cosima. She noticed Cosima turn away three times, her arm around her body. Delphine knew immediately the way Cosima tried to hide her coughs. "Excuse me," she whispered to Mark.

"Cosima," Delphine whispered, rushing to her side. "I brought you water. Are you okay?" She placed a hand on Cosima's forehead before she realized.

"It's a cough," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Your pills are upstairs. You should go take them. I don't think you did this morning," Delphine said softly.

"She's fine. She doesn't need you." Taylor snapped.

"Don't." Delphine warned, glaring at the other woman. "Cosima..."

"You're right. I'll go take them. Are you coming?"

"She can stay here," Taylor smiled, raising an eyebrow. When Cosima walked off, Taylor glared at the blonde. "You aren't her mother. She's told me all about you."

"Funny. When Cosima is with me your name never comes up," Delphine quipped. If Taylor thought she couldn't play this game, she'd learn.

"I can see it, Delphine. The cracks in this romance. Everyone can see it."

"You could look at Cosima a million times and never once see all the pieces of her I see. You could stare at her all night and be unaware of what you're seeing..."

"It isn't some big, special thing. It's a fling. Cosima is a player and you're just another pretty face. Cosima is many things, but she's never been loyal. It took two seconds to leave you for me-"

"She hasn't left me."

"She will. And it's only fair. If there were anyone prettier, she'd leave me for them," Taylor shrugged.

"If?" Delphine practically laughed at how conceited Taylor was. "You don't know what we've experienced. You don't understand..."

"Enlighten me. If you speak enough English..." Taylor pushed. Delphine glared at her. God, she hated this woman.

"It's all the senses-"

"I get it. You've tasted her." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I don't just mean that kind of sweetness. I've kissed her cheeks and tasted the salt of her tears. I've felt her-"

"Obviously."

"I've felt her body collapse against mine when she's weak and she's sick. I've seen the way her eyes break when she's hurt or destroyed. It's utter destruction and it's written across her face. You've never heard the way her tongue jumbles the words when she tries to speak French just to give me a piece of home."

Taylor looked so unimpressed that Delphine pushed on, trying a different approach.

"And you've never had her so aroused that the scent of her desire pooling is surrounding you both."

"Not yet. But I will."

"Listen Taylor," Delphine snapped, her voice icy. "Cosima is a little kitten. She'll let you hold her and play and maybe you'll make her purr," she shrugged. "But when she wants milk, she comes to me. And I can promise you, that Cosima always licks up every last drop. Stay away from her."

"Game on, Frenchie," Taylor said quickly as Cosima returned.

"Lets go eat," Cosima whispered nervously. As she looped her arm with Delphine's, she noticed the way Delphine kept looking back, glaring. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing," Delphine whispered, glancing back again. "There's no problem."


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this what you wanted?" Cosima asked. "To feel like a normal, average couple? Like everyone else?"

"Except our love is stronger than the average couples," Delphine smiled softly.

Delphine wanted to remember every last moment. She loved the feel of her arm around Cosima's. For the last hour, Cosima had been mingling with people other than Taylor. That meant Delphine could be arm candy. She loved being introduced as Cosima's girlfriend. And she loved playing the part, giving her a chance to glance at Cosima adoringly and let her be herself without a worry about Dyad or her safety.

Slowly, music began to get louder and a few couples headed to the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance," Cosima purred. Delphine smiled at the way she tugged on her arm, like an excited child.

"In front of everyone?" Delphine blushed, her cheeks reddening.

"You did dance with Mark..."

"Cosima, I was so drunk!" Delphine laughed.

"Come on, I want to feel your body move to the rhythm..." Cosima placed her hands on Delphine's hips, forcing the blonde to sway softly. Back home, they had danced often, but never in front of others. Cosima loved the way Delphine got nervous of dancing in public. When she let loose, the blonde had such a sensual sway that Cosima couldn't look away from.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Taylor smiled. "I was just hoping for a dance, Cosima."

Delphine clenched her jaw, glaring at Taylor. Still, she turned to face Cosima, cupping her face. "It's okay," she whispered. She loved Cosima and she trusted her, even if that meant letting her go from time to time.

"Delphine," Cosima said softly. She knew what Delphine was doing but still felt a pang of guilt when she realized all the times Delphine had done this very thing.

"Go on, have fun." Delphine repeated with a soft smile.

"Actually, I don't want to." Cosima suddenly realized.

"Cosima-" Delphine began.

"I don't want her."

"Excuse me?!" Taylor shrieked.

"I thought when we came that I'd be able to show off my super hot and cool girlfriend, but Delphine isn't that cool..."

"Thanks for that," Delphine muttered, crossing her arms.

"It's true. You aren't hip. You're motherly," she explained. She turned to face Taylor. "And she does what she thinks is best if she thinks it's in your best interest."

"Sounds incredibly annoying," Taylor scoffed.

"And she's so quiet in bed. I mean, I could literally take her anywhere and no one would ever..." Cosima rambled.

"Cosima!" Delphine snapped. "If you have a point, please get to it..."

"My point is, you love me fiercely. You accept my flaws. And with you, I never feel like I'm just one of them..."

"One of who?" Taylor interrupted.

"She just means I see her as her and not just a girl," Delphine hissed, waving her off with her hands. She knew the truth behind Cosima's words and the clones but it was none of Taylor's business.

"Baby," Cosima whispered. "Lets dance. Just like we do at home..." Delphine nodded, taking the brunette's hand as she lead her to the dance floor.

"You know how this ends at home," Delphine teased.

"Oh, I remember it vividly..."

"Do you think you can stay dressed for so long?" Delphine whispered as they began to sway to the music.

"I'll try for you," Cosima whispered, releasing a soft moan when Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's neck. She loved the soft smile on Delphine's place and how relaxed they felt. Cosima knew everyone was watching them, but she wasn't about to remind Delphine. "You're still mine," she whispered without realizing.

"I'm yours, Cosima. Always."


	11. Chapter 11

"Cosima, it's nearly empty," Delphine whispered, letting her lips linger on Cosima's ear. They had spent the evening dancing until the stares had subsided. Now, hours later only a handful remained.

"I'm not ready yet." Cosima illustrates her point by tightening her grip on the blonde's waist. Delphine wasn't stupid, she knew Taylor was still there. Watching. Waiting.

"You know, her offer..." Delphine started softly.

"No."

"Cosima, if it's something you want to try..."

"You're going to recommend we take Taylor up on her offer for a threesome? You want that?" Cosima's voice began to rise, but the blush on Delphine's cheeks was enough to keep her volume lowered.

"I never said that. But sex is science. It's just an experiment, really..." Delphine stammered.

"You'd be okay with that?" Cosima asked honestly.

"I want you to experience everything with me at your side. She's realizing that if she can't beat me—

"Join you? That's kinky," Cosima chuckled.

Delphine bit her lower lip, chuckling at the truth behind the joke. She couldn't blame Taylor. When Cosima had been with Shay, Delphine was so desperate for the smallest morsel of Cosima's affection that she may have found herself in a similar situation. In a way, she pitied Taylor because she understood all too well what it meant to yearn for Cosima.

"Ma Cherie, we fly out tomorrow. I won't be upset if you want to have some fun. After all, I'm the one you're leaving here with."

"Because I'm yours."

"Yes, you're mine. And I'm yours," Delphine kissed Cosima, tasting the wine on her lips. She was certain Cosima could taste the alcohol on hers as well.

"Sorry to interrupt," Taylor purred as she swayed towards them. "I've noticed a lot of hushed voices. Have you considered my offer?" She twirled a brown curl around her finger. A nervous habit, Delphine reasoned, suddenly wondering if Taylor was really that anxious over a rejection. Perhaps the beauty had never been denied anything before. Delphine's pity turned into victory over being able to cause a crease into the otherwise perfect world of this woman.

"We, ummm..." Cosima stammered. "We could go to our room for a drink," she offered. The three women shared a nervous smile as they headed for the elevator.

"Let me change and I'll be right over," Taylor whispered as Cosima and Delphine got out of the elevator.

"Sounds perfect. I'd like to change myself," Delphine whispered, suddenly nervous. Cosima had girlfriends and partners before, but Delphine had only ever been with one woman. She knew how to please Cosima but she wasn't sure what Taylor liked or how their bodies would be.

"You're nervous," Cosima whispered when they were alone in the hotel room. "We don't have to do this..."

"It's an experiment. They always make me nervous," Delphine whispered as she headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

By the time Cosima changed to her forest green bra and boy shorts, Taylor knocked on the door. She immediately stepped inside, dropping her beige trench coat to reveal a red lace nightie with an elaborate train. Cosima tried not to laugh, but it looked like a costume from an old film noir movie. Instead, she knocked on the bathroom door. "Del, you ready?" She whispered.

A part of her worried Delphine was having second thoughts. A part of her worried she was the one having second thoughts. She had never had a threesome before. Was it supposed to be like this? She didn't feel sexy or horny. She felt uneasy.

The bathroom door creaked open and Cosima gasped. After all this time, she was still in awe of the creature who appeared. Delphine wore a simple grey lace cami and panties, the sheer material revealing enough to get Cosima in the mood. The blonde's head was down, those bouncy blonde curls framing her face.

Cosima rushed to Delphine's side, her arms on both sides of Delphine's hips. Her lips immediately connected with the sensitive skin on Delphine's neck, eliciting a moan from the French woman.

"Cosima," Delphine breathed, craning her neck and letting her hands roam the brunettes body. The women stumbled into the bed, their small moans proving that they had both forgotten about Taylor.

The evening was a blur, thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed in the name of a free bar. Their hands and mouths went over every curve and inch of skin. They were both lost in the pleasure of being with each other, forgetting about orgasms and just enjoying each other.

"Baby," Delphine whispered, smiling softly. "We aren't alone..."

Cosima jumped up, having completely forgotten about Taylor. To their surprise, they were alone. "Taylor left," Cosima realized, smiling.

"You had the chance—

"And I still chose only you," Cosima whispered, glancing at the clock. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Baby, it's 4:30!"

"Our flight leaves at 7!" Delphine jumped up. "And we came upstairs at what, 10? How does that happen..."

Cosima took the moment to kiss Delphine. "Oh, that's how it happened," Delphine answered.

"It's okay, we'll get packed and head to the airport and rest on the plane."

"So it's over then," Delphine raised an eyebrow.

"Good. It was nice to revisit the past, but I'm more excited for the future" Cosima admitted.

"That's all I've wanted to hear you say," Delphine whispered, kissing Cosima.


End file.
